


cuddles

by sunshinedoie



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Sungchan is cold, and all he wants is cuddles from his roommate, Donghyuck.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> written for #23DaysOfWonder !!!

Sungchan wrapped the blankets tighter around him, shivering in the cold December air. The apartment he shared with Donghyuck wasn’t quite insulated properly, but it was all they could afford to pay for, at least for now.

The living room was the warmest place in the house, and yet as Sungchan sat there under several blankets, it was nowhere near warm enough.

He wondered, briefly, when Donghyuck would be home. He risked freezing his arm off to grab his phone from the coffee table, unlocking it and hitting the call button.

It rang twice before the boy on the other side picked up.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi, Hyuck! I was just wondering when you would be home today; it’s very cold and I would like cuddles, if you don’t mind.” Sungchan smiled when he heard Donghyuck’s laugh come through the phone.

_ “Oh, I was actually on my way there! Is it really that cold in there? What happened to the blankets I got us?” _

Sungchan giggled. “I’m under all of them, and it’s still freezing. Hurry up,” he whined, teeth beginning to chatter.

_ “I’ll be right there, Chan.” _

Almost immediately after Donghyuck hung up the phone, the front door opened and he yelled a greeting. Sungchan jumped at the noise, laughing when Donghyuck ran into the room and hopped up onto the couch next to him.

“Oh, boy, it really  _ is _ cold in here. Give me some of those blankets, would you?” Donghyuck asked, burrowing into Sungchan’s side after he raised the blankets and the cold air came rushing in.

“Welcome home, Hyuckie. I missed you!”

“Oh, hush, you missed my cuddles,” Donghyuck retorted playfully, wrapping his arms around Sungchan under the mound of blankets.

He sighed contentedly; with Donghyuck here, he was warmer than ever. It certainly helped that he had a massive crush on the boy, and the feeling of his head buried in Sungchan’s chest brought heat to his cheeks. 

“Hey Hyuck,” he started nervously. “Is this a bad time to tell you something?”

Donghyuck shook his head, and Sungchan continued. “Well, it’s just that… I’ve liked you, like romantically, for a while. I just wanted to let you know; you don’t have to do anything about it. And thank you for being here to keep me warm!” Sungchan could almost hear his heart pouding, faster than what was probably healthy. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath, tilting his head up to look at him.

“Oh… that’s cool. I mean not just cool, it’s more than cool. I mean… it’s great because I’ve also liked you for a while, romantically.”

Oh.

Donghyuck continued. “We don’t have to do anything, though, if you don’t want to. Maybe just for now we can sit here and cuddle, maybe other things.”

“Other things? Like what?”

“Like… can I kiss you?”

OH.

“Yes, please, holy shit,” Sungchan said, leaning down to press his lips to the other’s. When their lips touched, it was as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. The cold seeped out of his bones, and he sighed softly as Donghyuck pulled away.

“You’re amazing, Hyuckie. Thank you.”

Donghyuck looked at him, eyes sparkling, a bright smile on his face. “Of course, Channie. Anything for you.”


End file.
